MASALAH CINTA
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Siwon menikahi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun membuat dia mulai merasa kurang nyaman. Hingga akhirnya, Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dgn pemuda tampan bernama Zhou Mi! YEAHH   READS, MIXIAN/ZHOUKYU FanFic! XDD


**Pairing : ZhoHyun/MiXian/KyuMi**

_**(slight –WonKyu/KyuWon)**_

**Genre : Yaoi/Boys Love**

**DONT LIKE-DONT READS & DONT DO BASHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Tiga bulan mereka bersama, tinggal seapartemen seperti pasangan suami istri. Mereka menikmatinya, segalanya tampak baik-baik saja.<em>

_Namun itu tidak cukup, setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun. Saat ia memeluk pria itu di malam hari, tanpa busana, terbalut selimut setelah rutinitas yang mereka sukai. Ia akan menangis, kadang kala. Apakah ia memberikan ruang di hatinya, demi nama cinta?_

_Ia pernah berpikir untuk mengungkapkan hal itu, namun nyalinya menciut. Ia tak mau momen itu berakhir, hanya gara-gara satu kata terucap. Ia ingin pria itu tetap berada di sana, berbaring di sisinya. Ia ingin terus mendengar desah nafasnya saat ia tidur. Itu hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia._

_Kyuhyun selalu terbangun pagi sekali, membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Sesaat tak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Namun Dunia ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya, kebahagian takkan bertahan selamanya, semua orang tahu._

.

.

.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian, tapi dia pernah menyakitimu, Kyu," kata sahabatnya semasa kuliah. Kibum, seorang gadis yang telah menikah dua tahun, dikaruniai satu anak laki-laki. Hamil adalah satu-satunya alasan ia menikah.

Dua orang sahabat itu bertemu di café. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan mereka akan bersua, berkeluh kesah, curhat, atau sekedar ngobrol.

"Siwon seperti dua sisi uang logam yang berbeda," gumam Kyuhyun termenung.

"Salah satunya memukau, begitu indah. Aku tak rela ia pergi."

"Kau sangat mencintainya," kata Kibum.

"Ini tidak adil."

"Cinta ini sangat lemah, kawan," kata pria itu.

"Dia kedengaran seperti pria licik bagiku, meskipun senyum dan pandangannya membuat sahabatku ini meleleh tak berdaya. Yah… dia memang lumayan juga menurutku."

"Jika kau tahu gimana rasanya saat ia menyentuh tubuhmu," kata Kyuhyun menerawang. Sejenak, hanya dengan membayangkan sentuhan itu, ia melupakan dunia.

"Dia begitu hebat, kau tahu, dalam 'urusan' yang satu itu."

"Jangan paksa aku membayangkannya!" komentar Kibum geleng-geleng.

"Melihat dua pria bergandengan tangan saja masih aneh di mataku."

"Seandainya dia mencintaiku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"Terserah padamu saja, kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bermain api, jadi siap-siap terbakar. Dan kau harus memastikan apakah perasaanmu tidak sia-sia. Apakah ia memang menyimpan perasaan itu atau ia adalah pria yang hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu saja."

"Aku akan mengungkapkannya malam ini. Perasaannya sedang baik, wajahnya tampak segar saat bangun pagi."

"Kau harus melakukan itu. Makin cepat sakit hati, makin cepat penderitaanmu berakhir. Atau cinta terpendam itu akan semakin membuatmu menderita."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun meletakkan remote TV dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul sembilan malam, ia gelisah. Sebentar lagi Siwon datang, ia bergumam pada diri sendiri.<p>

Dia memang muncul, tepat sepuluh menit kemudian. Siwon melempar tas kerjanya dan mengenyakkan diri di sofa. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata apa-apa. Siwon menyela dengan buru-buru.

"Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini," ujar pria itu, meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya, agak tergesa-gesa dan penuh nafsu.

"Mmh..ahh…." Kyuhyun tak punya waktu lagi selain membiarkannya,_ 'melayaninya'._

.

.

.

Begitu semuanya selesai, Siwon yang tak memakai apapun di tubuhnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menghilang selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun yang baru saja memakai celananya kembali, terbaring di sofa sambil menonton tv. Ia tersenyum sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu. Namun pesan Kibum terngiang-ngiang lagi.

"Siwonie" katanya setelah lima menit mereka duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun menekan tombol mute pada remote.

Pria itu menolehnya dan tersenyum malas, senyum yang mengingatkan dunia bahwa inilah hidup yang mesti dijalani, tak ada waktu untuk romans dan perasaan lain yang aneh-aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Siwon… pernahkah kau mencintaiku? Sedikit saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku sangat peduli, aku berhak atas semua itu." Dahi pria itu mengerut.

"You know we're here just for fun. Hell about love. Ingat kesepakatan kita, Kyuhyun. Jangan mulai lagi!"

"Jika kau ingin tahu di dalam sini," sahut Kyuhyun, memukul dadanya.

"Alasanku untuk tetap di sini menemanimu, melakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang. Aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari sayang, cinta. Katakan kau peduli, Siwon!" Pria tinggi itu bangkit.

"Kumohon, Kyu. Kita baik-baik saja tanpa tetek bengek itu. Saat ini, kita saling membutuhkan, that's all. Tak ada hal lain. Cinta hanya membuat kita repot."

DEG!

_Sakit…_

Kyuhyun hanya menitikkan air matanya dan menunduk.

Siwon mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya. "Kau mulai membuatku tak nyaman, Kyu. Aku mau tidur, dan biarkan aku sendirian saja malam ini."

Pria itu melangkah secepatnya menuju kamar.

...

_Apa ini yang disebut patah hati? Kibum begitu mudah mengucapkannya._

_'Makin cepat sakit hati, makin cepat penderitaanmu berakhir' Tak ada orang yang mau menderita, walau Cuma sebentar saja. _

_Tapi ini takdir yang harus ia lalui, dua orang pria hidup bersama? _

_Selamanya?_

_ Di tempat ini? _

_No way! Tak semudah itu, apalagi dengan cinta yang berat sebelah..._

_._

._  
><em>

Kyuhyun menangis, air matanya mengalir terus, dadanya sesak.. Ia harus siap dengan hal seperti ini, hubungan yang penuh resiko. Sementara hujan gerimis di luar, Kyuhyun meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas sofa dan membiarkan sebuah TV di hadapannya menonton dirinya yang rapuh...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe at the beginning of this story, you dont feel the tension in the story. But I try in the next chapter, you can get it. It should be stressed also, in this story I dont want too use an alias element Korean vocabulary but I will be focus on everyday language which I use myself! Hehe :DD<strong>

**Hopefully~ you all liked this story …**

**Tidak ada paksaan yang mengharuskan kalian untuk REVIEW! cukup dgn kesadaran diri masing2 saja! haha XDD**

****Thank your for Reading! #HUGS-YOU ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
